Tainted Love
by Elizabeth D
Summary: Bella Swan is ready to begin her journey into adulthood as she enters college. With a boy crazed roommate, and a certain Bronze headed boy will make her freshman year unforgettable. Secrets and scandals will rock her entire world. Will Bella survive Port Angeles University? (All human).
1. Chapter 1- Breaking Away

**Disclaimer: Storyline and plot belong to me. Used the characters from Stephanie Meyer story Twilight.**

 **Chapter 1– Breakaway**

I sighed as Renee began to cry hysterically. "Mom. You're making a scene." I said completely embarrassed. "I'm so sorry. I just." She continued to weep. "Dad." I glared. "Renee. I think we should go so Bella can set up." Charlie suggested. "OK. I love you. And remember you call us if you need anything." Renee sobbed. "Bye. Love you." I answered quickly hoping that my mother would retreat immediately.

I waved as Charlie pulled my distraught mother to the car. "Hey, was that your mom?" An unfamiliar voice asked? "Uh. Yeah." I responded timidly. I turned around to face the curious person. "Hi. My name is Victoria." She introduced. "Bella." I responded politely. "Mothers tend to get all emotional when they see their kids growing up." She giggled. "It's mortifying." I added.

I took a deep breath before entering my dorm room. I opened the door and froze. "Can I help you?" The half naked girl asked rudely. "I'm your roommate." I replied awkwardly. "Oh. Welcome my name is Jessica Stanley." She smiled widely; "This here is my ex boyfriend Mike Newton."

Mike stood up and threw on his shirt. "Nice meeting you." He said as he dashed out of the room. "Come in. This is our home." She stated. "Great." I whispered. I unpacked my things as Jessica babbled about all the boys on campus. I nodded my head occasionally and smiled. "So as soon as you're done unpacking. We're going to the diner across the street so you can meet the gang." She cried excitedly. "Actually I'm pretty exhausted from the drive. But maybe some other time." I told her.

"Bummer. Don't wait up. Kisses." I plopped back onto my bed staring at the ceiling. Sharing a dorm room with Jessica was going to take a lot of patience. A knock on the door startled me almost causing me to go into cardiac arrest. "Just a minute." I called out. I let my hair down hoping to scare off whoever was knocking. "Can I help you?" I opened the door and met with a pair of blue eyes. "Yes. I'm looking for Jess." He responded politely.

"Oh. She's not here." I replied nervously. I smiled slightly hoping I didn't look like a complete disaster. I gazed into his blue eyes. "I'm sorry is there something on my face?" He asked concerned. "Just beauty." I blurted out. My hand flew over my treacherous mouth. He chuckled as he leaned against the door frame; "Thank you."

"Names James Hunter." He extended his arm. "Bella Swan." I shook his hand unable to tear my eyes away from his. "See you around." He flashed a quick smile before leaving. I closed the door and bit my lip. "Nicely done Bella." I walked into the bathroom to evaluate myself. I looked like I hadn't slept in days. Which was true so the gray sweat pants and big yellow shirt didn't exactly aide me in looking presentable.

"Bella. Wake up." Jess sang. I groaned sitting up and giving Jessica a death glare. "I see you're not a morning person." She teased playfully. "You might want to get ready now. Unless you want James to see you in those wretched clothes." She announced. "Wait. How do you know about that?" I asked stunned. "Bella, just because we're in college doesn't mean people don't gossip." She stated. "Good to know." I muttered under my breath.

I took a quick shower hoping Jessica would be gone by the time I was done. I wrapped a dry towel around my body. I walked out the bathroom to find Jessica entangled with a bronze headed boy. "Sorry Bella. I forgot about you." Jessica said gasping for air. "I have to get my clothes. Just keep his eyes covered." I demanded. I heard a low chuckle escape the boys lips. I snatched my clothes off the bed and headed back into the bathroom. I couldn't believe Jessica.

Classes hadn't even begun and she was already shoving her tongue down some guys throat. I slipped into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans; with a black long sleeve blouse. I straightened my bangs and left the rest of my hair down and natural. I applied black eye liner and mascara. I rolled on my clear lip gloss heading back into the room. I half expected to find Jessica and her hook up still hooking up.

I was more than pleased to see her and the bronze headed boy gone. I took a deep breath as I walked to class. It was my first day and it was already eventful.

 ** _A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this story =) Please leave a review and enjoy the ride._**


	2. Chapter 2- Class Assignment

**Disclaimer: Storyline is mine, characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

 **Chapter 2- Class Assignment**

"Bella. Join me for lunch?" Jessica offered. I rolled my eyes walking away. "Look I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again." She swore. I bit my lip as Jessica's plea sounded sincere. "Fine. But you need to respect me. You're not the only one living in that room." I reminded her. "I totally understand." Jessica squealed as she dragged me into the cafeteria.

I sat next to Jessica looking around the crowded cafeteria. "Looking for someone?" Jessica winked. "Yeah. I mean of course not." I said nervously. "James is captain of the football team. Which means he sits with the team and cheerleaders." Jessica informed me. My eyes scanned the entire area until a pair of blue eyes locked on mine.

James smiled and winked. I looked away as my cheeks began to burn. "Bella, are you blushing?" Jessica asked surprised. "No its just really hot in here." I lied quickly. Jessica turned around spotting James. "Oh, so you don't think James is like totally gorgeous?" Jess asked raising her brow. "He's cute for a football captain I guess." I shrugged. Truth was James was incredible handsome but I couldn't let Jessica know.

"So that means you'll be able to have a full conversation without blushing or stuttering." Jessica challenged. "Absolutely." I said confident. "Here's your chance to prove it." She grinned. "What?" "Hey, Jess." James greeted. "Hey, you've met Bella right?" She asked innocently. "Yeah. Hey." He smiled. "Hi, James was it?" I asked trying to convince Jessica that I wasn't into him.

"Mind if I join?" James asked as his eyes locked on mine. "Sure." I mean it's not like I own this table or anything." I mumbled like a complete moron. Jessica giggled as James sat down. Keep it up Bella. "So what were you girls talking about?" James asked curiously. "Nothing you'd be interested in." I answered quickly. "I was just giving Bella the 411 on the students here." Jessica grinned sheepishly as she stared in my direction.

"So what's the scoop?" James teased playfully. "Well that Ms. Swan here has her eye on someone." She revealed. My eyes were wide with shock as James became interested in what Jessica had stated. "I was explaining to Ms. Stanley that she had the wrong impression and should let it go." I glared. "So James do tell. What kind of girl are you into?" Jessica inquired.

"Well she has to be sweet and I want to be able to read how she feels when I'm around. I also have a thing for brunettes." James admitted. His eyes flickered to mine and then back down to his tray. My cheeks burned as it was obvious that James had literally just described me. "Hmm sounds familiar." She hinted. I was going to murder Jessica. The bell rang saving me from another minute of Jessica's matchmaking schemes.

I sat down thrilled I didn't share this class with Jessica. I waited patiently for the professor to begin the class. "Is this seat taken?" A boy asked. "No." I responded kindly. He sat down as my eyes remained on my notebook. I was debating about writing a death threat and then handing it to Jessica. "Good afternoon Class." A man greeted. "Good afternoon." We chimed back. "I am Mr. Davis and I will be your English professor for the rest of the year." He stated.

"Now I'd like to get to know each one of my students. So with that being said I am going to assign everyone a partner. Then you will get to know one another and write a paper on who your partner is." Mr. Davis informed us. A blonde haired girl raised her hand. "So we have to write a paper on our partners instead of ourselves?" She asked. "Yes. This assignment will be due in two months. So please wait patiently as I assign partners." He explained.

He began to call students up to his desk. I doodled on my binder thinking about James. My thoughts were interrupted when the student next to me tapped my shoulder. I looked to the front of the room to see Mr. Davis staring at me. "Sorry." I apologized. I walked to his desk hoping he wasn't mad. "Ms. Swan please pick a number between ten and seventeen." He demanded. "Seventeen." I responded.

"OK, you're partner is Edward Cullen." He announced. I smiled politely as I walked back to my seat. Great a guy was my partner. I sighed taking my seat; "Why couldn't I get a girl." "Probably because then my name would have to be Emily. And I do enjoy being a man." He chuckled. "Are you Edward Cullen?" I asked timidly. "You must be my partner." He smiled.

My cheeks turned red as he faced the front of the classroom. He was the bronze headed boy from this morning.

 _A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)_


	3. Chapter 3- Three Simple Rules

**Chapter 3- Three Simple Rules**

"Aren't you just relieved that it's Friday?" Jessica smiled widely. "Sure." I answered. "Bella, it's Friday! Do you know what that means?" She asked as she sat on my bed. "Extra time to work on our homework." I answered innocently. "Um no, it means lots of parties and cute boys." Jessica squealed. "Is that all you think about?" I shot back. "Duh." She cried.

I rolled my eyes as Jessica raided her closet in a frenzy. "What are you going to wear?" Jessica asked me. "I'm not going." I stated. "Bella, if you want social acceptence then you have to hit the parties tonight." Jessica explained. "What makes you think I want social acceptance? I'm here to get an education and graduate. Not to hook up and attend parties just so people think I'm cool." I revealed. "Whatever. Enjoy studying and being alone." Jessica barked.

She slammed the door causing my pulse to quicken. What was her deal? I slipped into a pair black sweat pants and threw on a white T- shirt over my tank top. I glanced in the mirror quickly hoping my hair was still straight and frizz free. I let out a sigh of relief pleased with my hair. I grabbed my backpack and headed toward the library. I sat at a computer and checked my e-mail.

I giggled as I saw five new messages from Renee. Renee had a way of worrying if I didn't answer immediately. "Bella." Someone called. "Excuse me sir. This is a library not a club." The libirian said strictly. "Sorry Ms. H." He apologized. "James." I said nervously. My heart began to beat faster than normal. "What are you up to?" He asked. "Oh, I just came to start on my project." I answered calmly. "Are you going to any of the parties tonight?" He asked intrigued.

"No." "That's a shame." He smiled. "And why is that?" I shot back. "Because everyone is going to miss me tonight." He hinted. James took a seat next to me and stared into my brown eyes. "You're not going?" I asked curiously. "I figured if you're not going then there's no point in me showing up tonight." He admitted. I blushed instantly. I bit my lower lip as he waited patiently for me to react.

"I'm working on a project about getting to know my partner." I told him quickly changing the direction of our conversation. "Who is it?" James asked. "Edward Cullen." I responded. James stiffened a bit as he leaned back in his chair. I stared at James in curiosity trying to figure out what caused James to tense up. "Well how about we go get something to eat and I'll tell you what I know about Edward Cullen?" He proposed. "I'd love to but I should probably turn in." I smiled. I walked away as James looked shocked that I turned down his invitation.

When I reached my bed I fell asleep instantly. My eyes sprung open as my alarm rang loudly. I sat up turning it off as quickly as possible. I looked over to find an empty bed. Shaking my head in disappointment I walked toward the bathroom still half asleep. I brushed my teeth and rinsed my face. I tied my hair back and just let my bangs fall freely. I threw on a black sweater and left the dorm.

"Bella, wait up!" Someone shouted. I stopped dead in my tracks as the familiar voice caught up with me. "You're a fast walker." They said out of breath. I turned around to face the source of the voice. "Hey, I don't know if you remember me?" He asked hopeful. "Mike, how could I forget? You were all over my roomate." I reminded him. "Yeah that's me, not that im proud of that. Jessica is totally hot but not my type. Wait that didn't come out right." He ranted nervously.

"It was nice catching up. But I have to get going." I waved leaving Mike behind. I stared at the ground as I became lost in thought. Was he seriously trying to make a move on me? I hit something solid and fell back. "Hey, watch where you're going!" He snapped. I looked up to meet a pair of green eyes. They were wide with surprise and regret.

"I'm sorry." I spat out. Good job Bella bumping into your fellow classmate is exactly what I needed. I walked out onto the field and began to stretch. "There's nothing a good run can't fix." I said out loud. "Do you always talk to yourself?" Edward asked. I turned around and gazed into his green eyes. "No." I lied. He chuckled at my response.

My pulse quickened as his smile caused my heart to skip a beat. "Bella, I'm sorry about the way I reacted. I shouldn't have talked to you or anyone else like that." Edward said sincerely. "Apology declined." I shot back. His face became puzzled by my answer. "Bye, Edward." I ran off leaving Edward confused and his ego damaged.

My mother always told me _"There are three simple rules when it comes to boys. One: Always respect yourself; two: Disagree with them and finally: Be true to yourself."_ She always said it made the chase that much greater. I smiled running around the track, I glanced over at Edward as he walked off the field. "Thanks Mom." I whispered to myself.

 _A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review =)_


	4. Chapter 4- Chemicals React

**Chapter 4- Chemicals React**

I headed toward my first class of the day as I thought about the past month. I still couldn't believe that Jessica was my best friend and that I was dating James. Then there was Edward. He and I didn't get along at all. He claims that its because I destroyed his ego and pride. I think its because I'm dating James. I sat in my regular seat as I waited for the class to fill up and the Professor to make an appearance.

Class flew by as the Professor explained our assignments. The bell rang causing everyone to rush out the room. I gathered my things and slowly made my way out. I smiled as James waited outside. "How is the most beautiful girl in the world?" He smiled. "Depends, how's the most gorgeous boyfriend?" I shot back. James chuckled and pulled me closer. He pressed his lips against mine.

"Ewe, break it up before I vomit." Jessica teased. "Hey, Jess." James and I chimed. "So this Saturday is the costume ball and I just got us the last three tickets!" She cried excitedly. "Jess, you know Bella isn't big on the whole party thing." James stated. Jessica pouted her lips and gave me a puppy dog look. "Fine I'll go." I sighed in defeat. Jessica squealed and hugged me tightly. "Can't breathe." I said gasping for air.

"Bella, you won't regret it." She promised. Jessica skipped off as James faced me. "Are you sure?" He asked curiously. "Yes, I'm doing really good in school and I deserve a little break." I announced happily. James kissed me softly. "You have class." I said reluctantly pulling away from his lips. James and I went our separate ways when someone grabbed my wrist.

"Wow, who knew you had self control?" Edward smirked. "At least I loose control with the same person." I snapped back. "Ouch, Bella Swan strikes back." Edward said slightly impressed. I pulled my arm away; "What do you want?" "I need a favor?" He asked desperately. "You're asking me for a favor?" I repeated in disbelief.

"Yes Ms. Swan." He said dramatically. "What could I possible help you with besides maybe tutor you in Chemistry." I snickered. He let out a low chuckle while staring into my brown eyes; "I need to know if Jessica is attending the Costume Ball?" "Oh, I'm not sure." I lied quickly. "Well if you could find out I'd appreciate it." "Ok." I answered nervously.

"Thanks." He smiled a crooked smile. What was wrong with me? Why did I lie to him? Something about Edward wanting to know about Jessica infuriated me. I shook the thoughts away. I rushed to the dorm hoping to find Jessica. "Hey, so I was thinking we could go costume shopping today. Which gives us two days before the ball." She proposed.

"Ok." I responded. Jessica raised her head and looked in my direction; "What's wrong?" "Nothing I'm just excited." I lied convincingly. "So who are you going to go with?" I asked trying to hide the curiosity in my voice. "I don't know yet. I want to explore my options." She giggled. "What about Mike?" I suggested. "Eh maybe." She shrugged her shoulders. "What about Edward Cullen?" I sat down on my bed hoping Jessica would mimic her reaction for Mike.

Her eyes lit up with excitement; "That would be incredible. I mean he is one of the hottest guys on campus." The guilt began to creep up on me. "But Edward doesn't attend these functions and we barely speak." Jess said with a hint of sadness in her voice. I sighed knowing what I had to do. "Actually that's not accurate." I stated. Jessica sat up waiting for me to elaborate. "Edward approached me after you left and asked me if you were going to the ball." I revealed.

Jessica screamed as she jumped on her bed. I smiled slightly happy to see my best friend enthused. "What did you tell him?" She asked out of breath. "That I would find out." I said bluntly. Jessica shot me an evil glare. "I wanted to make sure you were interested first." I quickly recovered hoping Jessica wouldn't see through my lie. She bit her lip and nodded her head. "Go find him and tell him yes. And if he's interested in taking me to meet me at the plaza by five." Jessica explained to me.

I walked out of the dorm with a weird feeling of sadness and anger. What was going on with me? I walked around the halls looking for Edward. "Bella!" Edward shouted. I rolled my eyes as he approached me. "I heard you're looking for me." He said with a huge grin plastered on his face. "Jessica is attending and told me to tell you that if you're interested in going with her you'll meet her at the plaza by five." I informed him. "Perfect." He smiled.

"Edward, why are you going with Jessica?" I asked innocently. "Why? Do you want me to go with you?" He teased. "Of course not I'd rather be chopped up, and thrown into a sewer than go anywhere with you." I snapped viciously. Edward's smile faded as anger consumed his face. "You know what? I'm so sick of you!" He shouted. "You think you're so much better than me but you're not Bella. You're dating a piece of shit and that will never change." Edward gritted through his teeth.

I slapped Edward as his description of James stung. "You have no right to speak to me nor James that way. What did he ever do to you?" I yelled back completely infuriated. Edward clenched his fist punching the locker next to me. I jumped back as his eyes were filled with hate and remorse. "Tell Jessica I won't be attending the ball." He demanded. "Oh so you're just going to bail?" I shot back.

"Tell her whatever you want. We're done." Edward said sternly storming off. Tears began to trickle down my face. I was so angry I could just punch him. I blushed as a few students witnessed my quarrel with Edward. Edward's last words lingered in my head. I mean we weren't friends but we were able to tolerate one another. Now I wasn't so sure we were anything. "Hey, Bells. How did it go?" Jessica asked ecstatic.

"He said he would love to take you but he has something to take care of. So he'll be here tomorrow to ask you officially." I said nervously. Jessica hugged me and jetted down the hall. I had to convince Edward to take Jessica. I messed up this situation now it was up to me to fix it. I took a deep breath and pulled out my phone. There was only one thing to do. I hit number three on my speed dial and waited patiently for an answer.

"Hey, it's Bella Swan. I need you're help." I pleaded.

 _A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. Please review =)_


	5. Chapter 5- What Lies Beneath

**Chapter 5- What Lies Beneath**

I exhaled slowly, finally closing my eyes. Trying to get Edward to reconsider his date with Jessica was going to require a lot of energy. Calling reinforcements was necessary. By tomorrow night Jessica would have her dream date. Then I could enjoy my boyfriend's company. I groaned as my alarm rang loudly. I wanted to cry of aggravation. I barely got any sleep but no time to mope around. I had a mission.

I peeled my myself unwillingly from my comfy bed. I showered quickly as I practiced my speech. I straightened my hair and let my bangs fall freely. I slipped into a blue strapless summer dress. It ended right above my knees. I put on a black sweater that ended right under my breast. I took a deep breath before leaving the dorm.

I walked the halls with determination. My mission was to track down Edward Cullen. I stopped immediately at his locker. He was flirting with a girl who was throwing herself at him. I walked over and stood just inches away. "Edward. I need to speak with you." I stated. Edward looked away from the obvious bimbo and glared.

"Is this your girlfriend?" She asked slightly concerned. "No, but I just wanted to warn Edward." I answered quickly. "Warn me about what?" Edward asked bluntly. A sudden impulse took over. "That you might have crabs." I lied cleverly. The girl shrieked as she ran off disgusted. Edward became angry as his stare became more deadly. I smirked and placed myself in front of him.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." I apologized. Edward raised his eyebrow as he studied my face before speaking. "I forgive you." "Oh." I replied surprised. I figured he'd put up more of a fight. "But I don't forgive you for the crab comment." He reminded me. "I just needed her to leave." I pleaded innocently.

"And you couldn't just ask her?" He asked countered. I became nervous as Edward waited for a reasonable response. Problem was I didn't have one. "I'm here to tell you to reconsider your decision about Jessica." I said as sternly as possible. "So you got all dressed up. Scared off a girl just because you want me to take Jessica to the ball?" He asked in disbelief.

"You were the one who wanted to go with her in the first place." I reminded him. "Problem is I already asked Lauren to go with me." He grinned. "What?" I yelled. "No, Edward you have to take Jessica." I demanded. "Sorry Bella. No can do." He smiled. Edward closed his locker and walked off leaving me stressed and in disbelief.

How could he be so incentive and completely stubborn? I sighed leaning against his locker. "Hey, how did it go?" Victoria asked. "This is going to be harder than I thought." I bluntly stated. I quickly filled Victoria in on the dance situation. She stayed optimistic and positive we could convince him.

"I was pretty surprised when you called me last night." She revealed. "I didn't know where else to turn." I answered truthfully. "So how did you become involved with Edward Cullen?" She asked puzzled. "He's in my English class and the professor assigned us an assignment. Edward was my partner." I continued as we walked aimlessly around the school.

"During the following weeks we had to get to know each other for class. At first everything was fine he seemed sweet. But once I started dating James he changed. He was rude and arrogant. And told me that I didn't know what I was getting myself into." I explained to her. Victoria became thoughtful as she took in the information I gave her.

"Bella. It seems to me that this is a simple case of the blues." She shared. I stared at her in confusion. "Edward liked you and then you started dating James. Now from what you told me seems they have some kind of history. And not a good one." She added. I giggled at her theory.

"And I'm really a CIA agent." I scoffed sarcastically. "Fine. Don't believe me." She smiled. Victoria was insane if she thought Edward had feelings for me. I mean from the five weeks we spent getting to know each other, taught me one thing. Edward Cullen cared only about his Volvo and his ego. "Time for Plan B." Victoria announced in a dramatic voice.

We searched the halls for Lauren A.K.A. Bimbo. I didn't know why she bothered me so much. But all I knew was I needed to steer her away from Edward. I smiled in excitement as I spotted her flirting with Mike. "Showtime." Victoria whispered. "Can you believe she gave Edward crabs?" I said loudly.

Victoria gasped as she acted disgusted at my comment. "I heard you could catch them just by touching them." Victoria cringed as she glanced quickly at Lauren. "She's buying it." Lauren bit her nails as she gawked at us. "Lauren." Edward called out as he headed our way. Victoria grabbed my wrist and pulled me around the corner. "Hey." Edward greeted smoothly.

"Edward. I'm going to the ball with Mike." She blurted out. "What?" Edward said with a hint of anger in his tone. "Yeah. But maybe when you get that problem checked out. You can call me." She stated. I giggled as Lauren left with Mike by her side. Edward stood there in shocked. Victoria jetted before I noticed someone grabbing my wrist.

"Bella." Edward said with a hint of suspicion in his voice. "Did you talk to Lauren?" He accused. "Nope." Well sort of, I technically didn't speak directly to Lauren so it didn't count as speaking to her. I smiled inwardly impressed with my new found scheming abilities.

Edward continued to grip my wrist as he stared at me with a blank expression. He let go of me instantly and stormed off. What the heck was wrong with him? I stared after him alone once again. I knew there was more to Edward's bad boy routine. I was almost certain there lied more of a caring sweet person then he led others to believe.

"Hey Babe." James smiled kissing my cheek lightly. I became startled as James pulled me out of my thoughts. "Oh hey." I replied automatically. James held my hand as we headed toward the plaza. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward's reaction in the hall. Did he really like Lauren? Was Victoria right about him liking me?

Who was I kidding? Didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Edward and I had no chemistry nor connection to one another. I blushed slightly at the thought of Edward having feelings for me. I shook my thoughts away as I looked up at my boyfriend.

Reality was James and I had a strong connection. I smiled happyily knowing that for once in my life everything was exactly how I wanted it to be. And no one could take that away from me.

 _ **A/N: Please review =)**_


	6. Chapter 6- Picture Perfect

_**Disclaimer: The characters of the story were created by Stephanie Meyer. But the storyline is mine.**_

 **Chapter 6- Picture Perfect**

I looked up at the beautiful clear sky. The Sun was shinning brilliantly. The birds were chirping, this day was absolutely perfect. I glanced around the plaza as the mood was relaxing and cheerful.

People were going to class and others enjoying the great outdoors. I smiled at my boyfriend as he headed my way. I blushed immediately as James scanned my outfit. "Hey, listen I have a girlfriend but I'm meeting her here." He teased playfully.

"So maybe we can get to know each other till then." James smiled. I punched his arm causing a chuckle to escape his lips. He kissed me placing his hand on the small of my back. I shivered lightly at his touch. I was wearing a White halter summer dress. My hair was curly and loose as a white headband pushed my hair back neatly.

I giggled as James traced a line down my bare back. "Stop it!" I cried. "Or what?" He challenged. He continued as my eyes became watery. "It tickles!" I laughed. James grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. "Put me down Mr. Patricks!" "I'm afraid I can't." He said imitating the God Father's voice.

I kicked my legs wildly hoping he'd comply with my demands. James spun around slowly as I shrieked in terror. "I swear the two of you are like the couples in the brochures." Jessica stated as she rolled her eyes. James put me down as I held him for support.

"What is it Jessica?" I asked worried. "He broke up with me." Jessica sobbed. "Why?" I asked puzzled. "He said that he had fun but that fun didn't last forever." She sobbed more loudly this time. I held her hands as she dropped her head.

"Then I asked if there was someone else." Jessica cried hysterically. I became impatient waiting for Jessica to finish her story. "He said yes." She revealed. "James do you think you could keep her company?" I pleaded. "Yeah."

I jogged toward the main building. I roamed the halls hoping to catch my prey by surprise. I smiled widely as my eyes locked on my target. I tapped his shoulder with urgency causing him to turn around elbow me in the face. I lost balance and fell back.

Edward caught my waist before I hit the ground. "Bella, are you hurt?" He asked concerned. "I'm fine." I answered timidly. "Are you sure?" He retorted. "I'm ok." I promised. "Bella, I really am sorry." I rubbed my nose gently.

"Edward we need to talk." I told him gazing into his eyes. "What is it?" He asked as he pulled me closer. I gulped his hands remained on my waist. "It's uh. It's about." I mumbled nervously.

Our faces were just inches apart. I could feel his breath on my lips. Edward tilted his head slightly causing me to move closer. He tightened his grip around my waist. I placed both my hands on his chest, my lips parted slightly. My heart began to race as his mouth came closer and closer with every second that passed.

I closed my eyes waiting for Edward to close the distance. "Bella." He whispered. "Yes." I answered almost breathless. I kept my eyes closed as his sweet velvet voice soothed my nerves.

He lightly trailed his soft, warm hands up my bare back. Edward cupped my face as I grew impatient. I yearned to taste his lips. "It's ok." I said answering his un asked question. "What are you doing?" Jessica yelled angrily. My eyes sprung open. I wiped the sweat off my forehead turning on my side. "It was just a nightmare."

Jessica wasn't in bed. "Edward." I sighed. Jessica had warned me that Edward and her were about to take their relationship to the next level. A lot had happened since the ball two weeks ago. Edward had finally agreed to take Jessica. During the ball Jessica and Edward shared their first public kiss.

I shuddered at the memory. I knew I was suppose to be happy for my best friend. But Edward was completely wrong for her. And I knew he was going to break her heart. James and I danced under the stars that night.

That moment was magical until Jessica announced that Edward was her boyfriend. And ever since then I've had to hear Jessica's constant rant about her perfect boyfriend. I lazily got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom when someone knocked on the door.

I opened the door and regretted it the moment I met with the visitor.

 _A/N: Hello everyone it has been a long time since I've written or been on here. So I'm back =) Please review and leave your thoughts =)_


End file.
